Lucky Me
by Spiny97
Summary: One of my more different Shipping stories, this is LuckyShipping from Red's POV, in Viridian Forest, with Blue, at night. How much luck can one guy get? Read and Review folks! I'm almost done with my shipping fic's! Rated for mildly suggestive themes.


**Luck**

**LuckyShipping**

I am one lucky little son-of-a Mighteyena.

This was the immediate thought rushing through my head at this point. Everything physically around me had melted into a puddle of thoughts and drained away, I couldn't feel anything, not even the floor, I was flying, floating in a scarlet sea of lust, passion and fire. The only thing I could sense, the only thing that mattered, was her.

Blue

Her lips, their vibrant colour matching my name; Red, were now locked with my own. Fire and Ice twirled in my eyes as Stars exploded and whizzed through my brain. Electrical sparks danced quickly and ecstatically across a black, void-like background, lighting it up to reveal a vibrant metropolis of millions of colours splattered, like a Rainbow had been shattered by a Disco ball. Everything except me and her just disappeared one way or another, exploding, melting, fading, flying away in whatever colourful fashion possible. The heavens screeched her name.

All in the fraction of a second.

She pulled away. Her marvellous aqua eyes gazed into my own burgundy-brown ones. She recoiled, back to her position beside me, lying with our backs against a rock, my arm around her whilst her arm fled to my chest, her head on my shoulder and mine against hers, both our respective hats beside her. The sky was a mystical azure blue, the moon glowing eerily yet beautifully, gazing down on us with its starry companions, flashing me out of my daze. Viridian forest was quiet tonight, only disturbed by the Kircketots and Kircketunes singing their melodies, and the soft splashes of the river at he foot of the hill we rested on.

"…Red?" She asked. Her Innocent tone instantly gave a quiver down my spine, I could already see the snake coming out from under the flower in this conversation. She was going to do something witty…and I was going to like it.

"Yes?"

"Remember when we met?" Her innocent tone was obviously faked, and she knew it, she was flirting, and I couldn't expect less of her.

"…yes?" I decided to play along with her little game.

"And I scammed you…flirted with you…_seduced you_"

"What? You didn't seduce me! You stole my money! Then I had to _save_ you! I don't know what you're on about!" The yelp had come out quite suddenly, and I didn't know why. I looked at her, she was wearing her trademark wily grin.

"Don't lie, I knew you liked me from the start. You followed me…you saved me…you helped me hunt for Mew…"

"I only did that to get my money back!"

"Sure you did"

"Shut up" I said jokingly she giggled too, then got up, standing above me. She started smiling again.

"You seem a little dull, Red" She giggled. I gave her a quizzical look, and then she held up a rectangular, red coloured case. I recognized it immediately.

"Hey! My badges!"

"I don't believe you fell for that twice, Stupid. In fact, I don't even know why you brought them. Were you going to show them off, big boy?"

This Blue I hated a loved at the same time for so many reasons. I moved forward kneeling, ready to pounce on her.

"_You'll _be the one feeling stupid when I catch you and throw you into the river!" I leapt, but she dodged me, twirling and laughing at me. I laughed too, she was so playful and childish, but at the same time she was foxy and cunning. Could she really get any better?

Both giggling, we danced in the moonlight, me trying to chase her and snatch her and she twirling a dodging me, her hair floating elegantly her form. Eventually I managed to sling my arm around her waist before she could spin out of my reach and continue her taunts. We both laughed playfully as she wrapped her arms around mine, hanging on to me and throwing both of us down the hill almost into the river. We rolled to a stop, she was on top of me, her hair walling my vision of everything except her beautiful face, and the starry night sky. Her eyes shot a wild look at me. My spine quivered.

"What do you want to do now? Blue?" I asked her.

"I can think of several things" she stopped for a second and began to grin wildly as well.

"Question is, are _you_ up for them?"

There was a stunned silence from me as I almost fainted. I couldn't tell after that, because she dove in for a kiss. I was pretty sure I got a nose bleed, but my senses went wild before anything came to mind. Our eyes closed, and our lips met.

Lucky me.


End file.
